This invention relates generally to a control circuit for a three-phase load and particularly to a solid state control system for regulating the current flow to the load so that it remains at a constant desired level. At the same time, the control system also protects the load against adverse overload or overcurrent conditions.
Current control and regulation systems have been developed, but none of those previous systems can match the performance of that of the present invention. The control system herein disclosed is highly efficient and reliable and performs functions and achieves results that are not obtainable with the prior arrangements.